Deep talks
by densifangirl
Summary: One moment can destroy everything. It only needs one decision and everything can change in minutes, seconds. It's a decision that will help someone but will cost the life of someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoever watched CSI:NY, this might remind him the season 8 finale.**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

_One moment can destroy everything. It only needs one decision and everything can change in minutes, seconds. It's a decision that will help someone but will cost the life of someone else._

It was a Tuesday morning. We had brought in custody a 65-year-old man who was the prime suspect to a bank robbery which occurred later that day and a former marine, who was working as a security guard in the bank, was killed. The SECNAV wanted us to take over the case and find out the ones responsible.

The old man was in the interrogation room, waiting. A few minutes later, Callen and I walked in. Callen sat across the old man and I grabbed a chair, which was at the corner of the room, and sat too. "Why don't you tell us why you and your buddies robbed the bank?" Callen began. A security camera from the bank had caught him and two other men in black ski masks pointing a gun to the lady behind the desk and asking her to put all the money in the bag he was holding.

The man didn't say anything. "We found your DNA on the door handle." I continued.

"I didn't kill that man. It wasn't me who pulled the trigger."

"Then who was, Mr. Jonson?" Callen asked.

"Me and two of my friends needed money. Our pensionshave been reduced. No one was supposed to get hurt. It was an accident. Max, one of my friends, shot him. It was an accident, agents. You have to believe me. Please."

All of a sudden, he started gasping for air. "Mr. Jonson, are you okay?" Callen asked him we stood up. "Mr. Jonson?"

"I have a health problem. I was on my way to the pharmacy to take my pills." And he took out of his pocket a doctor's prescription.

"I'll go." I said, took the paper from the table and left.

There was a pharmacy just outside the marina where the boatshed was. I didn't take the car but he ran to there.

Little did I know that this could be my last day.

When I walked in the pharmacy, I heard a man yelling. I hid behind some selvesand took out my gun. The man was in his middle twenties and he was shouting at the pharmacist to give him some pills and all the money he had in the register. The poor pharmacist, with a gun pointed at him, was trying to do what he was asked. I decided it was about time to take action. I approached them from behind with my gun aiming at him and said "LAPD, put down your gun very, very slowly and turn around." He lowered his hand and began to turn around. For a moment, I thought I had convinced him to do it but he started shooting at me. He missed. I shot him twice and in seconds he was lying on the floor. That was when a woman entered the pharmacy, probably because she had heard the gunshots. Realizing it was a civilian, I lowered my gun and tell her "I'm LAPD. Call 911." She nodded her head and I walked towards the dead man.

But then I heard another gunshot. Before realizing what was going on, I was on the floor bleeding. And then another one. That shot wasn't for me but for the pharmacist who had witnessed everything. I could see her taking some pills and some money and then leaving.

**So, what do you think? I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was barely keeping my eyes open. The pain was killing me. I was lying on a stretcher and some nurses were hauling it. I remember Kensi holding my hand in the ambulance, crying. And now I could hear her. She was close to me. I stretched my hand searching for hers. She touched it and touched hers but then I was taken to the surgery. The doors closed behind me and she stayed back. I was feeling the blood coming down my back. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I blacked out.

_When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't at the hospital but at the Mission. No one was there. The lights were off. I went down to the bullpen. My mom was standing there as if she was expecting me to come. But I don't understand. She died fifteen years ago. I approached her, still surprised. "Mom? What are you doing here?"_

"_The question is what you are doing here, Marty. I'm dead, remember? If you are seeing me, that's not good, sweetheart."_

"_Um, I was shot."_

"_I know, honey. But you are strong. And there is someone out there who worries about you, who cares about you. And you need to fight for her. Don't give up. You are young. You can't die now. Okay?"_

* * *

><p>Her hands and shirt were covered with blood. With his blood. She was sitting on a chair almost shivering. Callen and Sam were trying to calm her down, but that was just impossible. She saw her partner on the pharmacy's floor bleeding. She freaked out and she panicked and she didn't know what to do. After Sam put pressure in his wood and told her to help him, she realized she had to do something. He was shot before but she had never seen him bleeding.<p>

The doctors had taken him in the surgery an hour before. No one had come out to tell them something. She was feeling better. Her partner needed her strong. She had to be strong for him. A nurse had given her some papers she had to complete; name, address, telephone number, ect. Callen and Sam had just left. They needed to find out who was responsible for that. She was standing in front of the receptionist desk filling in the papers when she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Kensi?"

She turned around only to see it was Nate. "Nate? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Who's this blood?" he couldn't have missed it. Her shirt, from white, had turned to red.

"Um, Deeks was shot. He is in surgery." And with that her voice broke and she burst into tears. Nate took her by the hand and sat down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We had a suspect into custody. He wasn't feeling well so Deeks went to the pharmacy to bring him his medication and he was shot. We, I, don't know what exactly happened. I'm sure the others already know." She looked at him for a moment and asked. "What are you doing here?" she tried to change the subject.

"I decide to take some time off and I work here as a psychologist."

"Can you just go and find someone who knows something about his condition, please." She was begging him.

"I think I can scrub in." She nodded her head and seemed relieved. Nate scrubbed in and stayed in the OR. The bullet had entered from Deeks' back and had stuck next to his heart. The doctors were fighting against the time to remove it but it was way too difficult. They weren't sure if he would make it through the surgery.

* * *

><p><em>I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I was in an OR. I was standing next to Nate. He seemed to be scared. He was looking at me. And I was lying on a table opened with a bunch of doctors, interns and nurses doing their best to save my ass. I looked at Nate and asked confused. "What's going on?"<em>

"_You are very critical. They are not sure if you'll make it."_

"_And, and Kensi?"_

"_She is outside and she's waiting for news. I'm sending a nurse every few minutes to brief her." He turned and looked at me "Please don't make me tell her the worst news of her life. And you know what I mean."_

_So, he believes that too. That I won't make it. That's why I have to fight. I'll fight for her, for my Kensi._

* * *

><p>Back in Ops, the wonder twins were briefing Callen and Sam. The pharmacy had a security camera which had recorded everything, the bawling, the fight, the gunshots, the girl shooting Deeks. Eric and Nell were doing their best to identify that woman but it was impossible because of the angle. Now, they had to think of something else. The man that Deeks shot had previously been arrested for drug dealing.<p>

Hetty was sitting in her office drinking her tea. Because of her age, it was the only thing which was making her calm down. She had been through a lot in her life. She had lost four agents, two of which were taken out of the orphanage by her. She brought Deeks to the NCIS and that was the third time he was in danger. He really was her favorite; after Callen. She was looking at the frozen picture from the pharmacy's security camera on her screen. The image was blurry but she kept looking at it.

Callen walked in her office and asked her. "Are you okay, Hetty?"

"How can I be Mr. Callen? Do we know anything?"

"I just talked with Kensi. He's still in the surgery. And Nate is at the hospital. He said he took some time off and he works as a psychologist there. He has scrubbed in and he's keeping Kensi posted."

"Do we have an ID on the woman who shot him?" she asked pointing at the screen.

"_Guys, we found her!"_ It was Nell who was yelling from the stairs. She and Eric were able to ID her from a traffic camera outside the pharmacy. They all went up and kept their eyes on the big screen. "Her name is Natalie Thomas. She did time with the guy Deeks shot. And we have a location. Address is on your phones." And with that the two agents left the room. They were determined to find her.

**In case somebody is wondering about the three times Deeks' life was in danger, here they are: 1) the first time he was shot, 2) when he was kidnapped from Sidorov and 3) now.**


	3. Chapter 3

The location they had was a home address. They drove to her house as fast as they could. They didn't want to miss her. If they did, she'd know that they were looking for her and she'd be careful. She had shot their friend and had killed an innocent man.

As soon as they arrived, they jumped out of the Challenger and ran to her door. The LAPD back-up was right behind them. Wearing bulletproof vests and holding their guns, Callen knocked the door with his fist. "NCIS! OPEN THE DOOR!" But no answer. Callen nodded his head to his partner who kicked the door with his foot. The door opened and they moved in.

They searched every single room. She wasn't there. For a minute, they thought she wasn't home but then they saw her at the kitchen leaving from the back door. Callen and Sam ran behind her. "FEDERAL AGENTS! STOP!" Sam yelled but she didn't. Still running, she turned around and fired her gun. Thankfully, she missed. The two agents started shooting at her. Callen hit her to the left shoulder. But that didn't stop her. She ran to her car, got in and drove away. "Eric, I got a license plate 3, bravo, charlie, zulu, 4, 5, 8." Callen said over the comm. They were watching her driving away and they couldn't do anything.

Back in Ops, Nell and Eric were doing their magic to find that woman. The car in which she left was registered to the man Deeks had shot. They had started a kaleidoscope search but nothing had come up so far.

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes and I was back to the Mission. My mother wasn't there and the lights were still off. Except for the one in Sam's desk. I looked around and I saw him sitting in his desk staring at some papers. He had an angry look. I've never seen him so angry before. "I never liked you." he began "Don't ask me why. I don't know. You were giving the opinion that you don't belong here. You were always in your own world, never cared about anyone, besides your partner and that because you loved her." He raised his eyes and looked at me.<em>

"_I still do, Sam. I'm not dead." He smiled at me. "You know I chose that world. I go there when things get bad and I need to get away, to make my mind forget."_

"_I only understood you care about someone more that yourself and Kensi, when you risked your life to save my wife. I'll never forget that."_

_I stared at him for a moment and then I told him "I don't want you to take revenge if something happens to me. I don't want you to kill that girl. You took revenge for Moe's death by killing Abdul Habaza. And it still haunts you. Am I right?" He just nodded his head. "I don't want you to do the same thing and don't let Kensi do it either. She is young and she has a promising career in front of her. Don't let her destroy her life."_

"_I won't."_

* * *

><p>Five hours. Five hours had passed since he got into surgery. And she was being told the same thing; that he's still in surgery and critical but stable. She couldn't stand the waiting. She was walking up and down to the hall. She had talked with Callen and Sam earlier and they had told her that the missed the girl. But she knew they would find her. They wouldn't let her get away with that.<p>

**Sorry for the small chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

_All of a sudden, everything went black. And then, the place was lighted again. I looked around. Sam had disappeared. That was when I saw the little ninja sitting in her office drinking her tea, again. I walked to her, entered her office and sat across her. "No matter what's going on outside, you'll always be here enjoying your tea." I said. To be honest, I thought she'd give me an angry look but instead of that she just smiled without saying anything. "You know, most people drink alcohol to forget things that are bothering them. I mean it's good that you are drinking tea instead of scotch or something else."_

"_There is nothing better than a good cup of tea." and she placed her little cup on the small plate. Every time I was coming to her office, she had a different set of cups. And the design of the cup was the same with the tea pot._

"_Why did you really bring me to NCIS? You didn't need a liaison officer." I paused for a moment. "You know, I've been running this in my mind for a long time now and I can't find anything. I can't explain it."_

"_Kensi needed a partner."_

"_Yeah, but her previous partner died after I signed the papers, right?"_

_She didn't say anything. She was just looking at me. "Something inside was telling me that Mr. Vail wouldn't make it. And he didn't."_

"_And why then didn't you assign a NCIS agent to be Kensi's partner?" Since I first worked with her, I was thanking Hetty every single day. I had fallen in love with Kensi. She was amazing. She was brave. She was excellent at undercover operations. She was just perfect._

"_How long you two have been dating?"_

_I didn't ask her how she knew. It's Hetty. She knows everything for everyone. "Three months. And it's been the best three months of my life."_

"_So, I acted correctly by bringing you here, didn't I?" I smiled at her and nodded my head. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air. I couldn't feel my heart beating. The terror and fear were drawn on Hetty's face. She was scared and I was scared too._

* * *

><p>"He's crashing!" a nurse yelled.<p>

His heart had stopped. He wasn't breathing any more. "Charge 200!" the doctor ordered while another nurse placed an oxygen mask on his mouth and noise and squeezed it.

"200 charged."

"Clear!" and everyone took their hands away from his body. But nothing happened. His heart was still dead. "Charge 300!"

"300 charged."

"Clear!" The doctor tried about five times. Nate was just staring. He had frozen. He had panicked. He didn't know what to do. After the fifth time, the monitor started beeping with a rhythm. And the doctor continued on operating him.

Meanwhile, Kensi was sitting on the waiting room, alone. Nate was in the surgery with Deeks. She had put her hands on her head and her elbows on her knees and she was just staring at the floor. She didn't care what was happening around her. She wasn't answering her phone either. She had a dozen missed calls, three of which were from her mother. She had heard what happened and she was calling her daughter to find out more things on Deeks' condition.

She wasn't even looking who was calling her. She was hearing it ringing but she wasn't looking up. A couple of nurses had seen her like that and had asked her if she was okay, if she needed anything but she didn't look at them either. She only stood up her head when she saw Nate's legs coming and sitting across her. "How is he?"

"Um, he flat lined but the doctor was able to bring him back. So, he's still alive." He emphasized the last sentence hoping that he would stop the tears from coming down. But that was just a thought. No one and nothing could make her feel better. Even if the doctor came out and tell her that Deeks was out of danger, she wouldn't calm. She would only calm down when she would see him awake. "Kens, listen to me. He's not going anywhere. He's strong. He'll be fine."

"I lost one partner Nate. I can't lose another one. I can't."

"You won't."

"I made him promise me that he would NOT get himself killed. He promised me he won't leave me." And she broke into tears.

Nate got and sat next to her. He held her hand and with his free one fondled gently her back. "He's still alive Kensi. That's all you have to think right now." and he pulled her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been long time since I last updated this story but here I am again. I hope you like it.**

Nate had her in his arms where she had fallen asleep. He didn't have an update on Deeks' condition for the past hour. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw Hetty approaching them. She sat across them staring at the sleeping Kensi. "How is he?"

"He's still in surgery. The doctor is doing everything he can but…but they don't know if he's going to make it." he answered whispering.

Hetty just nodded her head without saying anything. She looked at him for a moment and then asked "And how is she doing?"

"She's trying to be strong for him but she can't anymore. She lost her father, her fiancé and one partner. Basically every man of her life. She can't lose him. And only the thought hurts the most."

* * *

><p><em>I was walking though the small halls of the Mission when I heard gunshots coming from the firing range. I approached the door and I saw Callen. He only goes there when he wants to practice, which happens very rare, or when he is angry.<em>

_He ceased fire, put his gun on the desk and took off the yellow headphones. I opened the door and walked in. "I'm guessing this time you are not practicing, are you?"_

"_No." He paused for a moment and turned around to face me. "It should have been me. I should have gone to the pharmacy, not you."_

"_Oh really, why is that?"_

"_Because you don't deserve it. She is out there and she worries about you. She can't imagine a day without you." I looked at him not knowing if he knew something or he was just assuming. "Don't look at me like that. We all know." He knew. "I haven't seen her smiling for a long time. And all of a sudden, she comes to work every day with a big smile on her face. You can make her happy. You are the only one who can make her happy. And you better live to continue making her."_

"_Callen, if anything happens to me,…"_

"_Nothing is going to happen to you." he interrupted me but I continued._

"…_I want you to promise me that you'll take care of her. She feels you like the big brother she never had."_

"_It is your job to keep her safe and take care of her." he almost cried._

"_Callen, promise me."_

"_I promise you. I'll take care of my baby sister." He was considering her, too, as his baby sister he never met. And I liked that._

* * *

><p>Back in the Mission, Eric and Nell were briefing Callen and Sam on their findings. They had found the car in Santa Monica but she had left it there and disappeared on foot. And since they didn't have a phone number or something else, she was untraceable. They were checking if her parents were alive and they were, but they were living in Montana. And they hadn't spoken to her for years. She left from home when she was seventeen and they hadn't heard from her since then.<p>

That was when Hetty joined them in the bullpen. She had just returned from the hospital. "He is still in surgery, isn't he?" Callen asked her.

"I'm afraid he is."

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"They don't know if he will make it. He has lost too much blood and he needs a transfusion. Your presence at the hospital is mandatory, lady and gentlemen."

Callen, Sam and Eric nodded their heads and made their way out when Nell spoke. "Um, I'm a little ill. I don't think they will take from me for fear of transmitting something to Deeks."

"It's okay. Stay here and do everything you can to find her." Callen told her and the three men left the building.

When they arrived at the hospital, they found Nate sitting alone. "Hey, where is Kensi?" Sam asked.

"She is giving blood. You are here for that too?"

"Yeah." Callen nodded.

"Where is Nell?" Nate asked not seeing her.

"She is sick. They won't take a drop of blood from her." Callen answered. That was when he saw Kensi coming their way. "Eric, go first. When you're done, go back to Ops and help Nell."

Her face was white like a paper. Callen took her by her hand and they sat. "I'll go get you some orange juice." Sam said.

"No, I'm fine."

"It's not negotiable." Sam said and left to get her the orange juice.

"How are you?" Callen asked her. He knew that was the silliest question he could ask her. She didn't answer. "We will find her, okay? She won't get away. I promise you."


	6. Chapter 6

With her back against the wall and her knees close to her chest, she was sitting on the floor. She had buried her head in her knees. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She never liked it when people were seeing her crying or being weak. Nate had scrubbed in again. There were two thinks Kensi Marie Blye couldn't stand; one of them was the waiting.

Back in Ops, Nell was working as fast and as hard as she could to find that woman. Eric had just returned from the hospital. "Hey, how are you?" she asked him as soon as he walked in.

"I'm good. Anything on Natalie Thomas?"

"No, nothing yet. I can't believe I can't find her." she was pissed.

"Okay, okay, relax. Nell? Relax." She took a deep breath. "Did you search at the hospitals or other medical clinics? She's injured and she probably needs medical help."

"Of course I did. But she wasn't admitted anywhere. And…and I sent her photo to every hospital and clinic as well as train stations, ports and airports."

"Then there is no way we'll miss her." Eric could tell Nell was in shock. It's been close to nine hours since the incident and she was still on the loose.

* * *

><p>At a veterinary clinic, the nurse at the front desk was on the phone making an appointment for a client. Beside her and the doctor, no one else was there. A few minutes after she hung up, a fax came. It was a photo of a woman who was wanted by the NCIS; Natalie Thomas. In the description, it was written that she was injured in the left shoulder, armed and dangerous. The nurse didn't seem to be afraid. Who goes to a vet if he or she is injured?<p>

That was when a woman entered. The young nurse looked up to see who was. The next appointment was in an hour. That was when she saw her, Natalie Thomas. She was there holding a gun. The nurse freaked out. With her eyes fixed on her, she slowly reached her hand for the phone. She picked it up and dialed 911. But Natalie didn't have any hesitations. She shot her. The 26-year-old nurse was now dead.

The doctor, hearing the gunshot, opened the door of his office to see what was going on. And he saw his nurse still sitting on her chair and her head was on the desk with a GSW on the forehead. And Natalie was standing next to her. "Who are you? What…what do you want?" the doctor asked scared.

"_911, what's your emergency? Hello? Is anyone there?"_ and Natalie shot the phone ending the call. That was probably the stupidest thing she had done today.

"Go inside! Now!" she ordered the man and with the gun pointed at him, they went to the examiner room.

She ordered him to take care of her wound otherwise she would shoot him, too. He was scared. He had a wife and two kids. He wanted to live. So he did everything she asked.

* * *

><p><em>I made my way up in Ops, knowing that I will find the wonder twins. And that's where they were, working their asses off to find who shot me. "How is it going?"<em>

"_How are you?" Nell asked me._

"_I'm still fighting. I don't know for how long I will."_

"_What do you mean? You don't get to quit. Not you Deeks." Eric said._

_Nell was trying to keep her tears but that was just impossible. I opened my arms and she fell in them. I hugged her. "Don't worry about me." I looked at her. "You'll make a good agent, Nell." She eventually smiled. _

_Eric seemed to be proud of his partner. "Yes she would." he said._

"_Try your best. If you can't find her, it's okay. At least you will have tried. It won't be that you didn't, that you just sat around and waited." _

_To be honest, I didn't care if they would find her or not. For me, it mattered that I wasn't a target and I was just a collateral damage. If I was targeted, then maybe Kensi would be in danger too. But no. _

_I was just a collateral damage._

* * *

><p>In Ops, Eric was sitting next to Nell comforting her. "I'm not sick." Eric looked at her confused. "I'm afraid of needles. That's why I didn't come with you guys at the hospital."<p>

"It's okay to be afraid."

"Yeah but Deeks needed my help. And I…I should overcome my fears and go with you." They were interrupted by a sound the computer made. "I think I found her."

"What? Where?"

"A 911 phone call was made from a veterinary clinic in Malibu. The man who answered the call reported two gunshots." Nell typed something in her computer and accessed the traffic cameras outside the clinic. "She entered the clinic three minutes ago."

"I'll call Callen." They had found her. It was all over now.


	7. Chapter 7

Callen was with Sam in the Challenger when Eric called him. He sent them the address and the two agents drove to Malibu. Callen told Eric to send them LAPD back-up and to be quite. If Natalie heard the sirens, she would vanish again.

When they arrived, the two agents put on their vests and took out of the trunk their guns. They approached the front door with the SWAT members behind them and took cover under the window. Callen, slowly, stood up his head to see if anyone was there and saw the dead nurse and the door of the doctor's office opened. He could distinguish two figures in the officer, one of which was sitting on a metal table. He signaled to the rest that he could see two people inside. Sam took the lead and slowly opened the door.

As the doctor was putting a bandage around her stitched wound, she heard the front door opening. She hit the doctor with the gun on the face and approached the door. "The cops are here."

The doctor was on his knees and he had his hands in the air begging her not to kill him. "Please don't kill me. I didn't call them. Please don't shoot me. I have two kids. Please."

"Shut up!"

Callen and Sam heard her. They took cover behind the desk and Callen yelled. "Natalie Thomas, NCIS. Get out with your hands in the air. NOW!"

"_NCIS? Why is the NCIS after me?" _she yelled from the office.

"Because the man you shot this morning at the pharmacy is a federal agent." Sam replied her.

"_He shouldn't be there. And if he hadn't shot my friend, he would probably be at his home now."_ and she fired her gun. She missed them. After that, they started shooting her but she hide behind the wall.

"Last chance Natalie, get out now!" Sam yelled but seemed to be stopping her. She was determined to get out of that veterinary clinic alive.

Sam looked around trying to find something that would make her come out. "What are you looking for?" Callen asked him. But he didn't get an answer.

"Natalie, I have a deal for you. You let the doctor go and you are free." Sam offered.

"_And how do I know that you won't chase me outside?"_ She had a point. Because that was Sam's plan; to let her go and then chase her.

"You can let him leave and we can talk about that." She decided to take the chance. She grabbed the doctor from the arm and the gun in his back she led him to the door. With his hands still in the air, he walked to the agents feeling relieved that he got out of there. The doctor was walking to the door when she started firing her gun again. And this time she didn't stop. The doctor was hit and he fell on the floor bleeding. Sam told Eric to send an ambulance even knowing it was useless. He had four wounds and he was bleeding fast.

Suddenly, she stopped. Sam dragged a chair with wheels and pushed it to her. She thought it was them coming for her and fired again, this time showing herself. Callen and Sam took the chance and shot her, twice each. She fell on the ground dead. They walked to her to make sure she was and Callen secured the gun.

It was over. She was dead.

**I know it's small but I promise the next one (and probably last one) will be longer and much better.**

**Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Sometimes you don't know how lucky you are to have something, until you realize you might lose it." Kensi Blye, 3x21.**_

_I left from Ops and went down to the bullpen where I saw my mother again. She was there looking at me and she was actually smiling. I haven't seen her smiling for a very long time. Well, before she died. I don't think I remember her smiling; maybe she was only in birthdays, my birthdays. Because of my father, she didn't get to celebrate hers._

_I walked to her and she hugged me. God, I've missed her so much. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. We had the same eyes. That blue color Kensi loves so much I got it from her as well as the blond hair. "It's not your time yet, Marty." she told me. "Go back. Live your life, sweetheart. Live it now that you can."_

"_I want to be with you. I lost you when I was only eleven years old mum."_

"_Marty, she needs you." She was referring to Kensi. "I'll be okay. Don't worry. Go make her happy the way you do. And you do it so well."_

"_It's true." Whose voice was that? I turned around to see who was. And I was shocked._

"_Sir? You are…?" I wasn't sure if it was him. But he was. He was Donald Blye._

"_Yes Detective, I am. My daughter is happy with you. I left her when I shouldn't. She has only you and her mother. But you are the only one you can keep her safe. I trust you. And keep that in mind; I never trusted anyone to be with my baby girl as much as I trust you. Don't let me down."_

"_No sir, I won't."_

"_Go honey." She loved me. She never wanted me to be away from her. But she was right. I wasn't my time. I walked to the door and I didn't look back._

* * *

><p>Ten hours. For the last ten hours, she was waiting for him to come out. While she was sitting in the waiting room along with other people who were there for their family members, plenty of doctors had come and gone informing them about their condition. But no one had come for her, to tell her something about Deeks. She only had the nurses who didn't tell her anything but he was critical and stable.<p>

She was now left alone. All this time she was trying to prepare herself that he might not come out of the surgery alive. But she couldn't. She couldn't think that she might lose him. He was everything to her. He was the reason she woke up every day. He actually gave her a reason to live. All of a sudden, she saw Nate approaching her with a big smile on his face. He sat next to her and took her hand and squeezed it. He was still smiling. So she smiled back. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes Kens. He is out of the surgery and on his way to a room. He's out of danger and he's going to be okay." Her smile became bigger and she hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you." she mumbled.

Instead of calling them, Nate drove to the Mission after dropping Kensi off to her home. He had convinced her to go home, take a shower and get some rest. It was going to take time until the anesthetic wore off since it was a ten-hour surgery. She called her mother to tell her that everything was okay and Julia was more than happy to hear her daughter was doing, now, well.

Nate entered the Mission and went directly to the bullpen. Everybody there was getting ready to pass from the hospital. "Nate?" Nell was shocked. She thought he couldn't be there for good. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he is. Doctor said he is out of danger and that he is going to be fine. I thought I could come here and tell you since you won't find her at the hospital. I drove her home, you know to take a shower and get some rest."

"You did well. After what she went through, she needs it." Callen said.

"I also wanted to see you all. Most of the times that I see you it's not for good. I decided to take some time off and that happened." They laughed. "I think I'm cursed or something like that."

Kensi didn't stay at home more than an hour. She took a bath, changed clothes and drove to Deeks' place to get him some clean ones and other stuff. And then she went directly to the hospital. She organized his things to the room's wardrobe and sat on a chair next to him. She held his hand and didn't leave his side. She wanted him to see her as soon as he woke up.

She was fondling the top of his head and she was playing with his hair when she saw him slightly opening his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I see your beautiful face." She smiled. "Your father still takes care of you." She looked at him confused. "I'm sure he feels sorry for leaving you alone so young but he never stopped caring and loving you and protecting you."

"I know. But I now have you and you promised me that you would never get yourself killed." She sounded angry.

"I didn't. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." He put his hand to her cheek and she took it and kissed it.

**Thanks for reading it. See you soon (I hope) with a new fanfiction.**


End file.
